betriationfandomcom-20200213-history
Moustrars Inton Miracus
'''''Moustrars Inton Miracus (Tessarion~ Monsters in the Mirror) is the tenth album by Isopolypenian music group electrenradioPunk. The album is planned, and several songs have been leaked, however, it is officially coming out in June of 2013. This is also considered erP's longest album, having 21 songs. It is also the longest album in that it spans a time of 1 hour, 15 minutes, and 25 seconds.' Theme Album: Moustrars Inton Miracus : The theme of Moustrars Inton Miracus is of revival, and the delicate balance between collapse and growth. Samuel (DJ Splinters) Plinders describes it as, "Trying to find a house of cards. When is it too tall? When are you not achieving your maximum potential? Moustrars Inton Miracus discusses those questions." He said in an interview with Tessopolian Magazine. Other people describe it as a reflection of the internal that stops people from achieving their potential. Songs: Famille de Elephant Limace Nudet : "Nudet," which means "naked" in English discusses how people in the modern times are so secretive. erP sings that they should open themselves up, whether it be to criticism, praise, or anything else. Tuni Ael Oite--Inversion : "Tuni Ael Oite--Inversion" discusses the way that people should look at the world from a different perspective. It tells three short anecdotes. One is a store clerk by day, barred by regulation, turned robber by night. Another is a girl, who befriends the group of people her mother tells her not to, as she changes to see their point of view. She, however remains faithful to her mother during the day, sneaking out by night. The final story is impersonal. It tells of the audience, going out and looking at the world in a different way. Confabularis : "Confabularis" has a political message. It means "To Chat" or a "chat" in English. erP sings of the way that governments are doing nothing but "chatting," and nothing worthwhile is done to benefit a nation. Insalubrius Innocence : Another political song, Insalubrius Innocence means "Unhealthy Innocence." It relays that when people are politically unaware, they lose the ability to be active and to have a voice. It sings of a little girl, who is very innocent, her parents are highly secretive about the world. She asks about the current events of the world, the fall of Ghen Plateau, etc. but she is reprimanded. In the next verse, erP sings of her coming to understanding, that with sudden knowledge comes loss of control. They relay her life from a "4.0 student" to a tramp, which they argue is the effect of lack of knowledge. This song has been banned in Occidalius and Skirato. The final line is "San, issanopreydar bin issanoden... insalubrius innocence." Pontor An Nasukequen : "Pontor An Nasukequen" means "Bridge to Nowhere" in Tessarion. It talks about the worthless struggles of pleasing people. The bridge, being a symbol for change from what is comfortable into what is acceptable. The location of "nowhere" is a symbol of invalue. The chorus goes "Sel feebilins, na sairemurtanben---sel pontor an nasukequen. Sairemoforter vontir, aul na, na sairemurtanben." The people indicate internal desire, forced to change, but in the end, they will revert back to their natural state. Masculae an Herbescule Contombist Oitedens Maniums Inton Tunidens Strandulis Tuni Pes Qun Croire Inton Phantaimsias? Roobra Oiteyestal Cons Su Autaires : "Oiteyestal Cons Su Autaires" is Tessarion for "I Want to Be Like the Others." It details a boy, who changes to fit in, only to find that he is still a reject for joining. He decides to change himself more and more, until he loses sight of his past self. He becomes dismal and depressed, wondering why no one likes him, even though he changes to become everyone else. The song ends in tragedy. The final line, "Issonoyest cons su autaires. Juste cons autaies sel usulon morts." Which means "He is like the others. Just like the other dead ones." Yeti An Herbscule Oiteden Andeludis Paetist Hastalo, Benecontril Tunit An Nostrioden Planet. Oitedesidire Tunir Tuniden Fortuna. Al Nocetern Issoinocontrivire Grataire Urut, Contril Urut Interio Per Suk Taecha. Domentor Bin Fortuna Deludis Clair Ael Sel Luminix Sairemoviderrer Exter Album Art In Moustrars Inton Miracus, Conner Nallors, erP's producer planned to give each song its own cover featuring it's album, title, and of course, the band. He made several arrangements on several songs, and all songs have individual artworks. Monsters in the Mirror.jpg|Album Cover of electrenradioPunk's 10th Album: Moustrars Inton Miracus Yeti herbescule.jpg Tuni pes qun croire inton phantaimsias.jpg Tuni ael oite--inversion.jpg Su famille de elephant.jpg Roobra.jpg Pontor an nasukequan.jpg Oiteyestal cons su autaires.jpg Oitedens maniums inton tunidens strandulis.jpg Oiteden andeludis paetist.jpg Nudet.jpg Masculae an herbescul.jpg Limace.jpg Insalubrious innocence.jpg Hastalo, benecontril tunit an nostrioden planet. Oitedesidire tunir tuniden fortuna..jpg Grataire urut, contril urut interio per suk taecha..jpg Contombist.png Dormentor bin fortuna deludis.jpg Confabularis.jpg Al nocetern, issoinocontrivire.jpg Clair.jpg Ael Sel Luminix Sairemoviderrer Exter.jpg Track Listings There are 24 tracks in Moustrars Into Miracus, making this the longest album by electrenradioPunk to date. Personel: electrenradioPunk: Jason Tagori- Lead Rapper Samuel (DJ Splinters) Plinders- Rapper, Mixer Kevin (King) Rellls- Guitarist Additional Musicians: Ida Teller- Background Vocals (Tracks 1-10, 13-21) Dave Quincy- Percussion (Tracks 1-11, 15-20) Sam Char- Turntables (Tracks 1-21) Awards Category:ElectrenradioPunk Category:Music Category:Culture